gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Exeter Avenue
Exeter Avenue is an avenue in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, located in Algonquin, Liberty City. Description The avenue starts in the north at an intersection with Grummer Road in Northwood, and runs directly south, passing through the areas of East Holland and Middle Park. Exeter Avenue terminates at the northern fringe of Middle Park, but does serve as part of Denver-Exeter Avenue - Denver Avenue merging with Exeter Avenue as it passes through the Star Junction region where it crosses paths with Burlesque. Unlike Denver Avenue, Exeter Avenue does not continue in its own name, partially due to the fact Algonquin island narrows in its southern half, however other smaller streets and passages take its place between Denver Avenue and Frankfort Avenue. .]] Its short span naturally means less landmarks are present, however it does look out onto Middle Park due to its area's height compared to the rest of Algonquin. The Northwood Fire Station is also found along the road. It also connects with Frankfort Avenue - being the only avenue to connect with another avenue (excluding the name-merged Denver-Exeter Avenue), where the Northwood Heights Bridge starts and crosses the Humboldt River. The Algonquin Inner Line (K/B)-Bohan Line (E/B) passes over the road as it crosses the Humboldt River parallel to the Northwood Heights Bridge, east-bound towards the San Quentin Avenue LTA (E/B on Bohan Line) and west-bound towards the Frankfort High LTA (K/B on Algonquin Inner Line). cinema.]] Along the road are various low to medium-end businesses. An accessible Cluckin' Bell as well as a Modo branch are also found on the road. The Movie Pit cinema is also found on the road. The northern span of the road passes through the Northwood project apartments before it descends close to water level near the waterfront, connecting with Grummer Road. The entire street is a 2-lane road flowing in both directions and connects to 6 streets, namely Grummer Road, and as 5 other streets of Algonquin's alphabetical system, including T, U, V and W and X, missing out A-S. Unlike other Algonquin avenues, Exeter Avenue lacks a police scanner audio file. Exeter Avenue's placement as one of two avenues between Middle Park suggests it is based on in Manhattan, New York City. Intersections Notable Landmarks *Northwood Fire Station (between Xenotime Street and Frankfort Avenue) *Northwood Heights Bridge (continuation of Frankfort Avenue) Notable Businesses *Classy Sassy *Cluckin' Bell *Holland *Movie Pit *Modo (corner of Vauxite Street) *Spoon Up Gallery ExeterAvenue-GTAIV-Night.jpg|The street at night. ExeterAvenue-GTAIV-Alleyway.jpg|An alleyway opposite Northwood Fire Station, leading to Vespucci Circus. ExeterAve_GTACW.jpg|'Exeter Avenue' in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Trivia *Like other avenues of Algonquin, Exeter Avenue is named after a state capital of the United States, specifically the former state capital , . References Navigation }} Avenue, Exeter Avenue, Exeter Avenue, Exeter Category:Streets in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Locations in GTA IV in Algonquin Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars in Algonquin